


Maybe

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint never went to the circus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Clint Barton was not your ordinary SHIELD agent. ordinary meaning he’s the only one in the whole agency that came from a relatively normal life. Most SHIELD agents come from a difficult background. Some are orphans; others are widowed; people who have no one left. They turn to SHIELD to do good instead.

Clint Barton did not have that kind of background, not entirely at least. He still had his family who were all alive and well. His parents had adopted him from the orphanage 3 months after Barney had left. Clint was thankful. He had parents again and a baby brother.

His life was a happy one. Educated, fed, unabandoned. So unlike every other agents that littered HQ.

Clint Barton had history with the Marines, and he was proud of it. Based on what was on records, he should be. He’s served the corps for 10 years starting when he was 17 and he’s made a name for himself. 

He was recruited into SHIELD a few weeks into his retirement. And who was he to say no to an offer to serve his fellow men again? Clint Barton slowly but surely rose the ranks of SHIELD and within 3 years, he sat next to Deputy Director Hill. 

If only she didn’t constantly tease him. 

You see, Deputy Director Hill is not the easiest of people to get along with but if she considers you a friend, she remains loyal to you so long as you don’t give her reason to doubt. 

In the three years that Barton has worked for SHIELD, Maria Hill took a liking to the way Barton works. She even went so far as to introduce Barton to her girlfriend, the scariest lady in SHIELD, aka Black Widow.

Natasha Romanoff was a nice enough person if you learned to look past the menacing glares and the casual death threats, plus she was hot to boot. (What? Being gay didn’t mean he was blind.)

She’d hang out with Barton when Hill was on a higher level missions and briefings and they’d bond over in the Firing range. Barton couldn’t be beat with any kind of weapon but Hand to Hand was Romanoff’s.

Barton had established friendships all over SHIELD and his name was infamously known. Everything was going swell.

Until he met Phil Coulson, that is.

Phillip J. Coulson was the most unassuming man you will ever meet. He wears his suits like its a religion he keeps, and he moves with the grace of a tiger on a prowl. There was a muted intensity in the way Phil Coulson carried himself that Clint found unbearably sexy.

Asking the ladies who the man was has obviously been the wrong choice because now, they wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. It was like being in High School all over again. It was ridiculous. 

It was ridiculous, at the same time, it gave him hope. Maybe, if his friends thought there could be something there, then maybe, Coulson won’t reject him so harshly. Maybe he even had a chance. Maybe, Just maybe.

But that was 5 months ago.

Maria Hill eventually got tired of it and stopped. Only occasionally asking him about his non-existent love life. Natasha Romanoff would roll his eyes at him every time Coulson walked by. 

Well, what else was he supposed to do? He barely knew squat about the guy and he was supposed to just walk up to him and ask him out? Yeah, he didn’t think so too. In the real world, maybe. But inside SHIELD where everybody is paranoid and everybody had their secrets, nobody just asked anybody out, not without a little history.

That’s why, when he was out with the girls drinking, one night, it was safe to say that he was pleasantly surprised.

Natasha had pulled Hill out on to the dance floor and left Clint at their booth to nurse his slowly warming beer. 

"Mind if I join you?" Clint looked up and found Phil Coulson standing there. Clint didn’t give anything away though. He was good at hiding his emotions. Always been. 

He pointed to the opposite couch with the head of his beer before taking a swig. Coulson sat wordlessly and stared at the two girls that was Clint’s companion. “So, I don’t want to seem rude but, you’re alright with Hill practically grinding your girlfriend?”

Clint follows Coulson’s line of sight and yep. definitely grinding. Horny, traitorous bastards. “Natasha’s not my girlfriend.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. Clint shrugged. “Not really my type.”

Phil snorted “The Black Widow is everybody’s type.”

Clint hummed. “Not mine.”

Phil nodded thoughtfully, smiling as he did so. “Right. Okay, I’ll play along. What is your type then?”

Clint pretended to think about it, holding himself back from saying ‘You.’ because yes, not only would it be way cheesy, it’d also be way embarrassing to look back to. “Natasha’s got the wrong kind of equipment.”  Clint takes another sip from his beer, making sure to eye Coulson up and down, letting his eyes feast just this once.

Phil looks away but he’s silently laughing. He turns back to Clint and looks at him from under his lashes, and Clint feels all smiley and he can’t help it. “I’m Phil Coulson by the way.” Coulson says instead, like he isn’t known by every agent in SHIELD, as he reaches out his hand.

Clint gladly takes it. “Clint Barton.”

"I know." Coulson replies.

And that night, Clint thought that maybe, he actually did have a chance with Coulson. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phil meets Clint's little brother Jason

Clint unlocked the door to his apartment with Phil in tow. “I’m Sorry. I wasn’t expecting any visitors, so my place is kind of messy.” Phil simply smiled at him and rolled his eyes. As if he wasn’t expecting that.

When Clint opened the lights though, there was a shrilly voice and padded footsteps, before a  _boy_ came bursting through from one of the doors and jumping into Clint’s arms with a small oof from Clint. “Clint! You’re back!” the boy squealed hugging Clint even more. 

Clint pat his back and laughed. “Hey, Buddy. What’re you doing here?”

"Mom said I should stay with you for the weekend!" He said excitedly.

"Oh." Clint blinked twice before putting the child down. "Did mom say that, or did you ask her?" He gave the boy a stern stare. 

"I told mom." The boy mumbled. "But ‘s ‘coz you never visit me no more. ‘Msorry." The boy wringed his hand. 

Clint shaked his head and pat the boy’s shoulder. “Phil, This is my brother, Jason.” Clint put his arm around Phil. “Jason, this is my friend from work, Phil.” Phil raised an awkward hand as a wave.

Jason stared up at him for a few seconds before he turned to Clint. “Is he your boyfriend, Clint?” He asked, completely innocent.

Color tinted Clint’s cheeks and he retreated to the kitchen. “Who wants pizza for dinner?” He called out, earning a happy cheer from Jason and a smile from Phil.

—-

Dinner was nice, Jason was sitting between Clint and an arm of the couch and Phil sat next to Clint. They watched a rerun of Supernanny so even if Clint wasn’t really watching and was more interested with the man beside him, well, nobody would know but him.

Jason was also yawning now and leaning on Clint’s side. So the night had probably gone longer than they expected. Clint roused Jason as soon as the episode was over and all three boys helped with clean-up. Surprisingly, Phil and Jason had bonded over superheroes, a side Clint has never seen of the man. Jason adored his brother, Hawkeye, while Phil was a total fanboy for Captain America. Not that he was on the same level as Phil, but Clint liked Iron Man.

Phil didn’t stay long after that, not that Phil was planning to say over even without Jason around. Phil promised Jason he’d come over again the next day and play with him.

Jason just seemed ecstatic.

—-

The next day, when both men  _surprisingly_ had day-offs, Phil kept his promise and went back to Clint’s apartment, carrying with him a box of old comics. 

Jason excitedly read the comics that Phil brought over and they spent the morning simply reading in the living room. In the afternoon, Phil told Jason stories about Clint in action and Clint would either be really smug about it, or deny it ever happened at all.

It was fun.

They left Jason to his devices soon after that, as they prepared for dinner. 

"Jason really likes you." Clint said to him, bumping their shoulders together.

"I really like Jason, too." Phil smiled. 

Clint mock gasped. “And here I thought I was your favorite.”

Phil chuckled and Clint swore that was his favorite sound ever. When the chuckle died down, Phil stared down at the potato in his hand and with barely a whisper he replied. “You are.”

Clint bit his lip and bumped Phil’s shoulder again. “That’s good. I wouldn’t want to get jealous over my own brother.”

Phil turned to him, and without even trying, they gravitated towards each other, quietly leaning forward and meeting in the middle as their lips touched. Soft and tentative, as well as brief, the kiss was for them, Clint turned to Phil slightly so that he could cup Phil’s jaw and kiss the man again. Phil willingly went with it. Their lips touch for a second time and its still as soft as the first, perfect all the same. 

Until a cleared throat forced them apart. Under the threshold of the door, Jason smirked at them. “So, you guys  _are_ boyfriends~~” He teased. “I totally knew it.”

Clint laughed, and so did Phil.

Maybe they were, they just do anything about it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94058634081/face-your-fears-you-never-know-you-might-end-up)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/91175467471/i-tried-napping-a-while-ago-and-the-caffeine-rush)


End file.
